Trilha Sonora
by Alex Cold
Summary: A evolução de um relacionamento. George/Luna
1. Clumsy

**Título:** Trilha Sonora – Parte I

**Casal:** George/Luna

**Resumo:**

Às vezes as coisas são exatamente o que parecem.

**Classificação:** PG

**Disclaimer:**

Nada me pertence.

**Atenção:**

O livro 7 (Harry Potter e as relíquias da morte) não é levado em consideração aqui. Ou seja, Fred não morreu e Angelina e George não se casaram.

* * *

_"**V**ocê me pegou cambaleando, tropeçando, atrapalhada"  
_

Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que Luna se divertira tanto fora de Hogwarts.

Tanto tempo que já nem lembrava mais direito do dia, a única coisa que continuava viva em sua memória era o som das risadas da mãe e do calor de seus sorrisos. Sentia o corpo vibrando com a adrenalina. Nunca tinha estado em um casamento antes, pelo menos não que se lembrasse.

Sorriu para a imagem bonita que via no espelho. Era difícil acreditar que aquela garota loira e sorridente, com grandes olhos azuis fosse mesmo ela. Todas as damas tinham sido arrumadas por Madame Delacour e mesmo sendo tão diferentes, nenhuma ficava devendo à outra.

-Pronto mon cherie! Só não está mais bonita do que a noiva.- sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas com o elogio.

Levantou-se rapidamente, dando lugar para Fleur retocar a maquiagem. Não que ela precisasse. Se juntou a Ginny e a Gabrielle no outro canto do quarto. Mal podia esperar para que o casamento começasse.

A cerimônia passou em um piscar de olhos. Tudo parecia digno de um conto de fadas. Bill e Fleur formavam o casal mais bonito que ela já vira. Escutou uma das tias de Ginny comentar que a noiva queria que o casamento tivesse sido na casa de sua própria família na França.

Mas enquanto dançava sozinha no jardim, Luna não conseguia imaginar um lugar mais perfeito para um casamento do que o jardim dos Weasley.

Fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás girando rapidamente no mesmo lugar, de braços abertos. Não era bem aquela a batida da música, mas era daquele jeito que se sentia no momento.

Rodou mais uma vez e abriu os olhos, pronta para cair no chão caso não conseguisse parar de girar e de repente se viu frente a frente com um rosto sardento conhecido. George Weasley. Pensou, enquanto notava as mãos dele segurando sua cintura, impedindo-a de cair. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Luna viu por um segundo, um lampejo de curiosidade, admiração e uma ponta de algo mais, algo que ela não conseguiu reconhecer.

-Te peguei...- ele disse sorrindo.

Por algum motivo, aquilo fez com que ela quisesse ignorar a música e as risadas da festa que acontecia há poucos metros e puxasse George de encontro a ela, para que pudesse beija-lo com vontade.

Um grito de _Felicidades_ particularmente entusiasmado fez com que ela piscasse e se afastasse, acordando de seu devaneio.

-Oh... Obrigada.- sorriu de volta e agradeceu por ele ter impedido que ela caísse.

Muito mais tarde, enquanto arrumava a cama para dormir, já tinha conseguido se convencer que o tal olhar havia sido produto de sua imaginação superativa.

* * *

**Música:** Clumsy - Fergie


	2. Unwritten

"**V**iva sua vida com braços abertos  
Hoje é o dia em que seu livro começa  
O resto ainda está em branco"

Fazer compras não era exatamente sua especialidade, nunca sabia aonde ir ou o que comprar e as pessoas sempre pareciam incomodadas com sua presença. Como se a qualquer minuto ela fosse fazer algo _estranho_ ou sair sem pagar.

Procurava não se ofender ou guardar ressentimentos, mas com o tempo acabou deixando de sair para fazer compras. Quando precisava de roupas novas reformava as antigas ou alguma de sua mãe. O jardim e o pomar ofereciam tudo que precisava para sua alimentação e a do pai. Os Lovegood viviam em um mundinho auto-suficiente.

Eram felizes e achavam que tudo o que precisavam estava ao alcance de suas mãos. Bem, até o dia que o convite chegou. "_... primeiro aniversário de Victoire Weasley_"

Depois de revirarem a casa em busca de um presente adequado para um bebê de um ano com uma família superprotetora, Luna e o pai finalmente se deram por vencidos. E foi assim que Luna se viu cruzando as ruas lotadas do Beco Diagonal em pleno sábado.

Já tinha visitado quatro lojas sem sucesso. Ou estavam lotadas e com poucas atendentes para dar conta das clientes ou não tinham nada interessante. Mas ela não estava pronta para desistir, sabia que em algum lugar o presente perfeito estava esperando para ser encontrado.

Tinha parado para descansar um pouco quando seus olhos encontraram o prédio do Gringottes. Uma idéia surpreendente e simples lhe ocorreu no mesmo momento.

-Hey, Lovegood! –escutou alguém gritar assim que seu pé tocou no primeiro degrau do banco.

Parou de subir e virou na direção da voz para ver ninguém menos do que George Weasley, acenando e caminhando em sua direção. Estava sem o uniforme da loja. Pelo menos foi o que ela imaginou, já fazia tantos anos desde sua única visita as Gemialidades Weasley que eles poderiam muito bem ter mudado o uniforme sem que ela ficasse sabendo. Mas de alguma forma não conseguia acreditar que eles trocariam as antigas vestes, tão bonitas e vistosas, por uma camiseta do Chudley Cannons, jeans desbotados e um par de chinelos que há muito, muito tempo tinham sido brancos.

-Hey, Luna! –ele a saudou novamente quando parou ao lado dela, desse vez usando seu primeiro nome.

Luna sentiu uma coisa estranha em seu estômago, como se borboletas estivessem voando por lá, lutando por liberdade. Se perguntou como elas teriam ido parar dentro de sua barriga.

-Passeando? –ele voltou a falar, não parecia incomodado com a falta de resposta da parte dela.

-Presente de aniversário da sua sobrinha. –respondeu mostrando o papel em sua mão.

Ele pareceu ficar um pouco sem ação ao ver que ela saíra de casa com o convite. Luna aproveitou o momento para reparar nas olheiras que enfeitavam seu rosto e no cabelo despenteado. Achou que combinavam com ele, o ar desleixado fazia um conjunto perfeito com as roupas e com o jeito descontraído do ruivo.

-Oh, eu sabia que estava esquecendo de alguma coisa! –ele socou a própria testa e depois olhou para as mãos vazias de Luna. –Ainda não teve sorte?

-Não, comprar presentes para bebês é muito mais difícil do que pensei. E todas as lojas estão lotadas hoje.

-Hoje? Elas estão lotadas todos os dias. Precisava ver essas ruas na semana depois do final da guerra... Por falar nisso, a última vez que nos vimos foi naquele dia não foi?

Luna olhou surpresa para o rosto do rapaz. –É, foi... Eu estive viajando.

-Ginny falou.

Um silêncio incomodo caiu sobre eles logo depois disso. Luna olhou na direção do banco quando ouviu a porta giratória travar e as reclamações do cliente que tinha ficado preso.

-Esses duendes nunca mudam.-George comentou.-Vai entrar aí?

Tentou imaginar porque ele estava se esforçando tanto para conversar e ser simpático. Sempre gostara dos gêmeos, mas seu relacionamento com eles nunca tinha ido além das reuniões da AD e do fato dela ser amiga da irmã mais nova deles.

Mesmo não sendo amiga dos dois sempre soube diferencia-los. Achava fascinante, os pequenos detalhes, as diferenças que ninguém mais parecia perceber. Por um momento a lembrança da festa do casamento de Bill e Fleur ameaçou vir a superfície, mas Luna foi rápida em afunda-la novamente.

-Vou trocar alguns galeões por dinheiro trouxa...-respondeu com simplicidade.

-Dinheiro trouxa? Está pensando em comprar o presente em Londres?- ele perguntou com curiosidade e uma ponta de divertimento.

Se alguém lhe perguntasse mais tarde como eles dois tinham ido parar na frente de uma loja de ursos no Surrey, Luna nunca conseguiria responder. Todo o trajeto até o lugar tinha sido uma grande aventura, mexer com dinheiro trouxa não era assim tão simples e os trouxas por algum motivo pareciam cismar que eles dois eram estrangeiros.

Deixaram a loja pouco depois de uma da tarde, cada um com seu devido presente.

-E agora?-George perguntou animado. Ele tinha feito muito sucesso com as vendedoras trouxas.

-Vamos voltar?

-Já?

-Já compramos os presentes...

-É, mas somos turistas, lembra? –ele piscou e passou o braço pelos ombros dela, puxando-a de encontro a si enquanto caminhavam na direção do ponto do ônibus mais próximo. Luna imaginou que quem os visse pensaria que eram um casal. Sentiu as bochechas ficarem misteriosamente quentes.

-O que você sugere? –levantou o rosto para olhar nos olhos dele.

-Que tal um pouco de turismo?

Luna espremeu o rosto de encontro ao vidro da cabine. Não sabia para onde olhar, já tinha rodado o lugar pelo menos cinco vezes. Não tinha idéia de que os trouxas possuíam uma coisa tão maravilhosa. Tinha decidido que o London Eye era seu lugar preferido da Londres Trouxa. Rodou a cabine mais uma vez, ouvindo e fazendo comentários enquanto apontava prédios e lugares do lado de fora, ninguém parecia incomodado com seu comportamento ou seu entusiasmo. Riu da piada que um senhor irlandês contou sobre a construção daquele lugar e voltou a parar ao lado de George.

Ele estava parado no mesmo lugar desde que tinham entrado na cabine e olhava assombrado para a beleza da cidade. Luna já estava começando a ficar preocupada quando ele, sem o menor aviso, agarrou a mão dela e apontou para o lado de fora.

-Lindo não é?- perguntou, a voz tinha um toque de reverência.

Ela sorriu e concordou. Depois de mais alguns segundos de contemplação virou o rosto na direção dele e se surpreendeu ao notar que ele a olhava. De uma só vez sentiu novamente as borboletas e o rosto quente. Mas o mais perturbador foi o desejo súbito de ficar na ponta dos pés e beija-lo.

Não conseguia entender de onde vinha aquele desejo ou as borboletas que parecia acordar nas horas mais inoportunas.

George continuou segurando sua mão até o final do passeio.

* * *

**Música:** Unwritten – Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Resolvi manter o nome da filha mais velha do Bill e da Fleur.


	3. Tell me what we're gonna do now

"**O**h, desculpe se eu fico tão tímida  
Mas talvez você seja o motivo  
Estou sentindo borboletas"

A despeito do que outras pessoas podiam pensar ou dizer, Luna nunca tinha sido idiota. Ela sabia, por exemplo, que algumas pessoas a quem considerava amigas, não pensavam o mesmo dela. Pelo menos não com tanta intensidade.

Estava acostumada com aquilo. Acostumada a ser apenas ela e o pai. Mas estar acostumado com uma situação não quer dizer que gostamos dela, ou não desejamos mudar.

Os Weasleys podiam ter sido simpáticos em todos os seus encontros e atenciosos em tentar incluir ela e o pai nas reuniões e momentos familiares depois da guerra, mas no final eles dois ainda eram os Lovegood. Os excêntricos. Sabia que Ginny tinha passado tempo demais agüentando seis irmãos homens e verões constrangedores sendo excluída dos segredos de Harry, Ron e Hermione. Por isso entendia a insistência da amiga em exigir que ela comparecesse a todas as festas, reuniões ou jantares que sua imensa família gostava tanto de promover.

-E para onde você vai dessa vez querida?- Molly Weasley perguntou enquanto demonstrava pela sétima vez o feitiço de descascar batatas.

-Congo.-Luna não desviou o olhar da faca que tirava a pele dos legumes com tanta habilidade.

-Não sei porque você precisa viajar tão cedo.- Ginny resmungou atrapalhando o comentário que a mãe pretendia fazer.

-Não é tão cedo assim...-Luna respondeu em sua habitual voz sonhadora, não notando a careta contrariada da amiga.

-Luna, você esteve fora durante um ano inteiro. Voltou há menos de seis meses e já está falando de ir embora de novo!- a ruiva desabafou.-Você é minha madrinha de casamento, como é que vou me casar sem a sua presença?

-Não vou embora para sempre e prometo voltar uma semana antes do seu casamento.

-Eu soube que no Congo existem gorilas gigantes. –a senhora Weasley resolveu se pronunciar para evitar que a discussão continuasse.

As duas olharam na direção da mulher mais velha, segundos depois Ginny estava rindo com vontade e Luna estava sorrindo, animada com o novo assunto.

-Sim! Eu vou procura-los.-disse com orgulho.

A faca, que naquele momento estava descascando uma abóbora, bateu com força na mesa. Ginny riu com ainda mais vontade ao ver a expressão de horror no rosto da mãe.

-Vai fazer o que?

-Procura-los.- Luna repetiu um pouco mais alto, imaginando que a senhora Weasley não tivesse entendido na primeira vez por causa dos risos de Ginny.

-Mas minha filha, isso não é muito perigoso?

Luna sentiu o rosto ficar involuntariamente vermelho. Era sempre assim quando a senhora Weasley a chamava de filha. Sentia vergonha, mas era reconfortante saber que alguém gostava tanto dela e de forma tão espontânea.

-Não se preocupe mãe. Eu já disse a ela, não adianta mandar uma coruja dizendo que não vai poder voltar porque foi seqüestrada por um gorila gigante... Vou até o Congo e trago ela e o gorila junto se for preciso!

As três riram tão alto que não escutaram o barulho de alguém aparatando na sala, o resultado disso foi um grande susto quando um jovem ruivo e alto entrou na cozinha sem aviso.

-Oh Fred, você quase nos mata do coração.- Molly ralhou, mas não soava como alguém que tinha experimentado um momento de quase morte.

-Cadê a Angelina?-Ginny se inclinou na cadeira para espiar atrás do irmão.

-Oi, George.-Luna sorriu para ele.

As duas ruivas olharam dela para o rapaz que ainda estava parado na porta da cozinha sem dizer nada. E pela primeira vez notaram que os olhos dele estavam sobre a figura loira do outro lado da mesa.

-Oi, Luna.

E naquele momento, mãe e filha tiveram a mesma revelação. E quase a mesma idéia.

Algumas horas depois a casa estava fervilhando de convidados. Luna passou pela sala e viu seu pai conversando animadamente com Arthur Weasley e o senhor Granger, seguiu direto para seu canto preferido da casa. O jardim estava vazio como sempre, exceto pelos gnomos que correram para se esconder nos arbustos quando a viram se aproximar.

Deitou na grama e fechou os olhos, era o melhor jeito de sentir a noite. A música, que vinha do outro lado da casa, quase não chegava até ali. Sentiu o chão vibrar com os passos de alguém. Resolveu ficar bem quieta na esperança de que a pessoa passasse direto, mas os passos continuaram se aproximando, até pararem ao seu lado. Então a pessoa sentou e jogou o corpo para trás, deitando de forma desajeitada.

Os dois ficaram deitados ali em silêncio absoluto durante longos minutos. Se antes não tinha idéia de quem era a pessoa que vinha perturbar seu momento de solidão, agora não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida.

As borboletas que dançavam em sua barriga só acordavam quando uma pessoa estava por perto. Abriu os olhos e viu o manto escuro da noite antes de virar o rosto na direção de George.

-Tem molho de tomate no seu rosto.- foi a primeira coisa que notou ao encara-lo. A segunda foi a intensidade com que ele a olhava. Era como se quisesse ler sua mente.

Sem desviar o olhar, ele passou as costas da mão na bochecha e de alguma forma conseguiu não acertar o lugar sujo.

-Aqui... Eu limpo.- Luna virou o corpo ficando de lado e estendeu o braço até passar o polegar no canto da boca de George, limpando o lugar.

Era para ser um gesto simples de amizade, mas no momento que os olhos de Luna encontraram os de George, ela sentiu as borboletas baterem as asas com mais força e o calor, que antes se concentrava em suas bochechas, descer rapidamente tomando conta de todo seu corpo. Mas pela primeira vez ela entendeu que algo importante estava acontecendo com ela. E que aparentemente, George Weasley tinha relação com tudo aquilo.

Seus olhos desceram dos dele para os lábios vermelhos e semi-abertos. Por um momento se perguntou o que aconteceria se chegasse mais perto.

Antes que tivesse a coragem de descobrir, o momento foi interrompido quando alguém de dentro da casa decidiu acender a luz. George e Luna levantaram de um salto, como se o chão tivesse liberado uma descarga elétrica quando a luz acendeu.

Algum tempo depois Luna estava lutando com vários cabides para encontrar o casaco de seu pai no meio dos agasalhos dos outros convidados, quando uma sombra bloqueou parcialmente a luz que vinha do corredor.

-Hey, Luna. O que você quer fazer no final de semana que vem?

Evitou olhar na direção de George para que ele não notasse a coloração avermelhada que cobria seu rosto.

-Semana que vem eu vou viajar.

-Eu sei. No domingo não é?

Fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Então o sábado ainda fica livre. Que tal uma volta na Londres Trouxa?

-Seria maravilhoso!- respondeu com sinceridade.

-Eu sabia que você iria gostar. Ginny disse que era uma boa idéia, assim você fica com mais saudade de casa quando estiver caçando os macacos gigantes na selva do Congo. Então... Até semana que vem.- se despediu e foi embora tão rápido quanto chegou.

Um cabide caiu e bateu na cabeça de Luna, no momento que Ginny riu de forma escandalosa de alguma coisa que tinha acontecido na sala. Luna reconheceu o casaco do pai no cabide caído a seus pés.

* * *

**Música:** Tell me what we're gonna do now – Joss Stone


	4. Runaway

"**D**iga que é verdade  
Não há nada como eu e você  
Não estou sozinha  
Diga que você sente isso também..."

Luna lançou mais um olhar curioso na direção do ruivo ao seu lado. George tinha aparecido na porta de sua casa as nove da manhã. Foi uma surpresa descer para tomar café e encontra-lo sentado à mesa com seu pai, conversando sobre as melhorias que o novo governo estava preparando para a comunidade bruxa.

Usaram a rede de Flú para chegar ao Caldeirão Furado. Imaginou que Ginny e os outros estivessem esperando por eles ali, mas o lugar estava vazio, a não ser por alguns bêbados que deviam estar no lugar desde a noite anterior.

Duas horas depois eles se encontravam cruzando a rua movimentada do Regents Canal. Nunca tinha estado na Camden Town e ficou maravilhada com a diversidade do lugar, as pessoas que andavam por ali poderiam se passar por bruxos a qualquer momento, se é que não fossem mesmo.

Estava se divertindo muito, mas talvez aproveitasse mais se não precisasse ficar se lembrando a cada minuto que aquilo não era um encontro romântico! Não tinha importância que fossem só eles dois. Ainda não tinha surgido a oportunidade de perguntar porque os outros não tinham aparecido, mas sabia que devia existir uma explicação perfeitamente satisfatória para aquilo.

Era normal que amigos saíssem juntos. Mesmo amigos de sexos diferentes. Sempre saia com Neville e nunca pensava que os dois estavam em encontros românticos. Por isso não conseguia entender porque cismara com aquilo agora. Não havia nada de anormal no que eles dois estavam fazendo. Só estavam passeando pela cidade.

Mas sua mente não conseguia deixa-la em paz e suas borboletas de estimação também não pareciam querer deixa-la em paz. Tinham passado a semana inteira dormindo e decidiram acordar no exato momento que viram George sentado com seu pai. Bateu de leve na barriga tentando acalma-las.

-Já está com fome? Que bom, eu estou faminto! Já estava pensando em arrasta-la para algum daqueles Cafés.- George notou seu gesto e entendeu errado. Claro, ela nunca tinha comentado com ele sobre as borboletas que viviam em seu estômago.

Seguiu os passos largos dele até o interior de um Café e se acomodou em uma poltrona confortável próxima a uma janela.

-O que vai querer?-ele perguntou sorrindo enquanto espiava o cardápio por sobre o ombro dela.

-O que as borboletas comem?- achou melhor escolher algo de agrado das borboletas, quem sabe assim elas não se acalmavam?

-Ah... Não sei, mas não acho uma boa idéia. Você está muito magra e pálida. Que tal uma coisa mais quente? Chocolate com Whisky que tal?

Luna não conseguiu responder, embora não achasse que as borboletas fossem gostar. No momento que George passo o braço por seus ombros e a envolveu em um quase abraço enquanto virava as páginas do cardápio, elas bateram as asas com força. Não pareciam gostar do calor. Mas Luna não se incomodava, por isso resolveu ignora-las.

Sentiu um vazio quando George se afastou e foi até o balcão fazer o pedido. Sua mente novamente voltou para as dúvidas sobre aquele encontro. Era inegável que havia algo de estranho ali, por algum motivo sentia uma expectativa, como se algo mais fosse acontecer.

Talvez fosse o fato de que George estava lindo, como se ele tivesse passado um tempo considerável se arrumando. Ou talvez fosse o fato de que ele insistia em pagar por tudo e Luna não conseguia lembrar de nenhuma vez que Neville tivesse feito questão de pagar por tudo durante os encontros deles. Mas talvez não passasse de peças da sua imaginação, afinal, amigos diferentes agiam de formas diferentes.

A pesar da sensação estranha, estava claro que aquilo não era um encontro. E ela sabia que devia se concentrar e impedir que sua imaginação levasse a melhor. Ou poderia acabar dizendo ou fazendo algo tão idiota que nunca mais precisaria se preocupar com outro "encontro de amigo" com George.

O ruivo colocou as bebidas na mesa e voltou a sentar na poltrona, deslizando para perto dela, até que os lados de seus corpos estivessem praticamente grudados. Olhou curiosa para ele, que sorriu na sua direção antes de passar o braço novamente pelos ombros dela e traze-la para ainda mais perto.

Só podia estar imaginando coisas.

E então no começo da noite pegaram um trem até a London Eye. _Para terminar o dia onde tudo começou_, foi o que George disse. Luna concordou, imaginando que ele falava sobre a aventura deles na Londres Trouxa.

Mas no momento que entrou na cabine vazia e notou um balde com champanhe e duas taças. Começou a desconfiar que ele não tinha se referido a aventura.

-Ginny e os outros mandaram para você...-George comentou ao notar o olhar dela sobre a garrafa.-Para brindar à sua viagem.

Luna achou que aquela seria uma boa hora para perguntar porque ninguém mais tinha aparecido, mas o momento se perdeu quando George abriu a garrafa e encheu as duas taças. E lá no fundo ela não queria mesmo saber, apenas queria aproveitar os últimos momentos.

Os quase quarenta minutos do passeio pareceram passar mais rápido do que o normal. George se dividia entre admirar a vista da Londres noturna e apontar coisas para Luna. Não parecia preocupado por estarem novamente tão juntos, ou que muitas vezes se inclinasse sobre ela para indicar algo do lado de fora, muito menos com o fato de que estavam praticamente espremidos um no outro. Mesmo estando sozinhos em uma cabine que tinha a capacidade de acomodar vinte e cinco pessoas.

Se não tivesse tanta certeza de que aquilo não era um encontro, Luna desconfiaria que George estava tentando provocar algum tipo de reação da parte dela. Ou talvez ela estivesse novamente imaginando.

Mas por algum motivo toda aquela proximidade e os toques, por mais sutis e inofensivos que fossem, pareciam programados.

Definitivamente não lembrava de nenhum encontro onde Neville tivesse sido tão solícito a ponto de colocar a mão em sua cintura, para mantê-la firme durante um passeio de roda gigante. Talvez fosse porque nunca tivesse estado em uma com ele. Também não lembrava de nenhuma situação onde Neville ou qualquer outro amigo tivesse se inclinado em sua direção e sussurrado em seu ouvido.

-Olha Luna, a primeira neve!-a animação na voz dele a despertou de seu raciocínio.

Sorriu diante da visão encantadora a sua frente. Os flocos caíam em abundancia, fazendo com que se sentissem dentro de um daqueles globos de vidro. Sentiu o corpo se aquecer com a proximidade de George. Sabia que seria extremamente fácil se deixar levar pelo momento e virar o rosto na direção dele, então quando George voltasse a se inclinar em sua direção para apontar qualquer coisa seus lábios se encontrariam. Por sorte a cabine parou de se mover e a porta se abriu antes que tivesse a oportunidade de assusta-lo com sua imaginação descontrolada.

Enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas iluminadas de Londres, Luna decidiu que o melhor a fazer era ignorar aquelas alucinações, por mais vividas que fossem. Tinha muitos outros amigos homens, mas nenhum dos outros faziam com que sonhasse acordada ou pensasse em beijos.

Gostava muito dos Weasleys e não deixaria que sua própria imaginação a traísse daquele jeito. Fazendo que confundisse amizade com algo mais.

George fez questão de aparatar na porta da casa dela, estava estranhamente quieto, mas Luna julgou que ele estivesse cansado. Já passava da meia noite. Pareceu constrangido por estarem sozinhos ali, o que era muito estranho, afinal, os dois tinham passado o dia inteiro juntos. Ele foi embora depois de se despedir e lhe desejar uma boa viagem.

Quando finalmente conseguiu dormir, já tinha quase conseguido se convencer de que tinha imaginado todos aqueles sinais estranhos.

_"**P**orque eu estou me apaixonando  
Por você"_

* * *

**Música:** Runaway – The Corrs


	5. Dancing In The Moonlight

"**D**ançando no luar  
Todo o mundo está se sentindo quente e luminoso  
É uma visão tão boa e natural  
Todo mundo está dançando no luar"

A viagem pelo Congo durou três semanas. Luna se divertiu imensamente, a pesar de não ter encontrado o menor indício da existência dos tais gorilas gigantes.

Não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco deprimida ao voltar para casa. Ginny tinha marcado o casamento para a semana do Natal, por algum motivo tinha achado que seria um jeito inteligente de unir parentes e amigos para festejarem duas datas de uma só vez. Mas na manhã do dia 21 o dia amanheceu _congelante_, nublado e com mais ou menos trinta centímetros de neve cobrindo o chão.

De alguma forma, quando o relógio indicou oito da noite, não havia mais o menor sinal de neve no chão sob a tenda aquecida. Tudo estava perfeito, ainda mais perfeito do que o casamento de Bill e Fleur.

Ginny tinha feito questão de escolher as cores dos vestidos das madrinhas. Hermione bem que tinha tentado tirar aquela idéia da cabeça da ruiva, mas não tinha conseguido ter sucesso.

Luna não achou nenhum motivo para não aceitar a escolha da amiga e no momento que entrou na tenda ao lado de Neville e caminhou até o altar para ficar ao lado dos outros padrinhos, soube que Ginny tinha escolhido aquela cor especialmente para ela. Se sentiu encabulada com os olhares de admiração, mas ainda assim agradecida por ter uma amiga como Ginny Weasley.

Foi uma cerimônia simples e bonita, era evidente o quanto os noivos se amavam e aquilo por si só já enchia todos de alegria.

Neville foi rápido em chama-la para dançar assim que os casais começaram a se unir aos noivos na pista. Acabou dançando com ele as dez primeiras músicas. Sem intervalos para descansar.

Sempre gostara de dançar. Durante as férias de verão, costumava passar as tardes no quintal de casa. As vezes apenas sonhando acordada, outras cuidando das flores e quando se sentia muito feliz ou cheia de energia, gostava de dançar.

Abria os braços e rodava. As vezes no mesmo lugar, outras por todo o quintal. Gostava de sentir o sol esquentando seu rosto, a terra e a grama debaixo de seus pés e o vento acariciando seus braços e levantando seus cabelos. Sempre sozinha.

Era diferente estar dançando acompanhada agora. E difícil. Devia estar fazendo algo de errado, porque ela e Neville não pareciam estar se entendendo.

No final da terceira música, Neville já tinha quase pisado nos pés dela pelo menos duas vezes. No final da quinta, Luna só conseguia pensar em tirar as sandálias de salto e sentir o chão, mesmo sabendo que estaria frio. No começo da sétima, Neville pisou no pé direito dela sem querer e passou o resto do tempo se desculpando e olhando para os próprios pés. Quando os acordes finais da décima música foram abafados pelo som das vozes dos convidados, Luna ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a bochecha do amigo.

-Obrigada, Neville.

Se afastou antes que ele começasse a se desculpar novamente. Gostava muito do amigo e sabia que ele ficaria ainda mais embaraçado se ela continuasse por perto. Neville mudara muito durante a guerra, mas em certos momentos ele parecia voltar a ser o menino atrapalhado de antes.

Foi um pouco difícil sair da tenda, por algum motivo outros rapazes pareciam ansiosos para dançar com ela. Mas aquelas dez músicas com Neville a fizeram entender que gostava mais de dançar sozinha.

Sentiu a primeira lufada de ar gelado logo depois de declinar do convite de Harry e conseguir deslizar para fora da tenda, levando o casaco de veludo que o pai tinha lhe dado de aniversário.

A neve havia parado de cair, mas tinha deixado todas as superfícies cobertas de branco. E Luna só queria sentir um pouco o frio e a textura da neve. Ouvir o som engraçado de seus passos todas as vezes que os pés afundavam naquele tapete branco e macio.

Se afastou lentamente da tenda, quando deu por si estava deitada na sua parte preferida do quintal dos Weasley, fazendo um anjo na neve. Não fazia aquilo desde o último Natal. Riu sem nenhum motivo especial e fechou os olhos sentindo o frio penetrar em sua roupa e a respiração voltar ao normal.

E então algo aconteceu.

No começo ela pensou que estivesse imaginando, mas depois de um minuto teve certeza. As borboletas estavam de volta. Batendo novamente as asas dentro da barriga de Luna. Ela sorriu, ainda sem abrir os olhos, tinha sentido falta delas. Durante as semanas no Congo, elas pareciam despertar sem motivo, bastava que ela lembrasse de sua última noite na Inglaterra ou que alguma coruja chegasse trazendo suas cartas.

Mas agora era uma sensação diferente, elas estavam mesmo agitadas e também desconfiava que suas pernas e braços estavam ficando dormentes, mas a culpa daquilo podia ser da neve.

Todas as sensações intensificaram quando ele deitou na neve ao seu lado. Não precisava abrir os olhos ou perguntar quem era. Sentiu o rosto ficar quente e as borboletas se agitarem ainda mais, elas pareciam decididas a sair. Talvez quisessem dar uma olhada em George Weasley, Luna não podia culpa-las. Ela também sentira falta dele.

Virou o rosto na direção dele pronta para comentar das borboletas, mas o olhar dele a pegou de surpresa. Parecia incomodado, triste, preocupado com alguma coisa, talvez.

Sentiu como se todos aqueles sentimentos passassem dele para ela, apenas com a força daquele olhar. Imaginou se aquele não seria algum tipo de dom especial do rapaz.

-Você dançou bastante com o Neville...

A voz dele soou baixa e impessoal, mas por algum motivo ela notou um certo tom de acusação ali. Não conseguiu entender o porquê. Continuou olhando para ele sem piscar, tentando ler o significado daquilo nos olhos dele.

-Ele pediu.

-Eu notei...

Luna sentiu um arrepio estranho correndo por sua espinha. Era engraçado como já não sentia o frio, não escutava mais a música e até as borboletas pareciam ter parado de se debater.

Queria saber o que responder, mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar era na proximidade do rosto de George e em como podia contar cada uma das sardinhas que cobriam o rosto do ruivo. Sentiu a mão dele envolvendo e esquentando a sua, ao mesmo tempo que tomava consciência do calor que o corpo dele parecia irradiar ali pressionado junto ao seu.

Os olhos dele já não transmitiam preocupação ou tristeza. Agora pareciam emitir calor, esperança e alegria. Eram tão convidativos, ela não conseguiu evitar de se mover na direção dele. Trazendo seu rosto para mais perto do de George.

Apenas para ser arrastada de volta a realidade pela voz de Fred gritando de uma certa distância.

-George, pára de sugar o rosto da sua namorada e traz ela de volta pra tenda. Os noivos já estão indo embora. E descongelem as bundas antes de entrarem.

-Fred! Isso é coisa que se diga?- uma voz feminina reclamou. Luna reconheceu a silhueta extremamente grávida de Angelina junto da de Fred.

-Qual é o problema, Angie? Estou preocupado com a saúde do meu irmão e da minha cunhada e se eles pegarem pneumonia por causa das bund...

-Fred!-Angelina agarrou a orelha do marido e o arrastou para dentro da tenda.

-É melhor nós irmos, antes que Ginny venha nos caçar em pessoa.-George disse, ficando de pé e oferecendo sua mão para ajudar Luna a se levantar.

A festa continuou, mesmo depois dos noivos terem ido embora. Já passava das três da manhã quando George se ofereceu para acompanhar Luna até em casa. Em um dia normal ela teria preferido ir andando, mas a temperatura parecia ter caído ainda mais. Por sorte eles dois tinham acolhido a sugestão de Fred e se descongelado antes de entrarem na tenda.

As borboletas voltaram a despertar quando George passou os braços em volta do corpo de Luna e a trouxe de encontro a si em um abraço apertado e aconchegante. Em poucos segundos aparatavam na frente da casa dela.

George parecia ter sido novamente tomado pelo silêncio. Luna podia sentir o olhar dele sobre ela enquanto abria a porta de casa.

-Tudo bem se eu ficar até que seu pai chegue?-ele perguntou, seguindo-a para dentro de casa.

Ela o observou sem piscar durante alguns segundos. Era incrível como ele parecia não cansar de surpreende-la. Concordou, afinal, era meio inútil dizer que não depois que a pessoa já tinha tirado o casaco e se acomodado confortavelmente no sofá.

-Quer um chá?

-Seria ótimo. Quer ajuda?

-Eu sei fazer chá.

A risada de George ecoou pela sala enchendo o lugar de eletricidade. Luna sentiu a vibração no ar e uma vontade incontrolável de rir junto. Até as borboletas bateram as asas alegremente.

Foi para a cozinha fazer o chá. Imaginou que ele fosse segui-la, mas isso não aconteceu.

Quando voltou para a sala, levando duas xícaras fumegantes, encontrou George de pé em um canto encarando fixamente o mapa mundi que ela tinha pintado na parede.

-As estrelas vermelhas são os lugares onde já esteve?-ele perguntou ao pegar a xícara.

-São.

-E as azuis?-ele passou as pontas dos dedos em uma foto onde Luna aparecia de cabeça para baixo rindo. As penas estavam envolvidas na tromba de um elefante que balançava a cabeça alegremente, segurando a garota no ar. Em cima do retrato estava escrito Índia e do lado do nome uma estrela vermelha.

-As azuis são os lugares onde eu gostaria de ir.-Luna respondeu sonhadora.

Os olhos de George pararam sobre a única estrala dourada no mapa. Ela estava marcando a ilha de Bali e debaixo do nome do lugar, Luna tinha colado algumas reportagens cuidadosamente recortadas do Profeta Diário e do Pasquim. Junto dos recordes havia também o esboço do que parecia ser um tipo de criatura pré-histórica, uma mistura de monstro marinho com "_Deus sabe o que_". Ele chegou mais perto e leu o nome do bicho: Garadiávolo - a face do demônio.

Luna levou um susto quando George começou a tossir e apontar freneticamente para o desenho. Largou imediatamente a xícara que segurava e correu para ajuda-lo. Bateu nas costas dele tentando faze-lo desengasgar.

-Luna... O que significa isso?-ele conseguiu perguntar depois que parou de tossir. Continuava apontando para o esboço e seu rosto estava coberto de manchas vermelhas devido ao esforço para não morrer engasgado.

-É meu próximo destino.

-Seu próx...Luna!-o ruivo balançou a cabeça e deixou a xícara, ainda cheia, em cima da mesinha de centro da sala.

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o motivo da reação estranha, ele voltou a falar.

-Isso não está dando certo. Não, não, nem um pouco...

Ficou parada observando-o dar uma volta pela sala desarrumando o cabelo e falando com ele mesmo. Sentiu uma vontade irresistível de sorrir, mas conseguiu se conter. Achou melhor descobrir sobre o que ele estava falando antes que acabasse ofendendo-o sem querer.

-O que não está dando certo?

-Isso! Nós dois.-ele parou de andar e olhou para ela franzindo a testa. E Luna achou que talvez tivesse perdido alguma parte da conversa, porque não tinha a menor idéia do que ele estava falando.

-Nós dois?-repetiu lentamente, como se a explicação fosse surgir no meio das palavras a qualquer momento.

-É, nós dois... Quanto tempo você vai ficar fora dessa vez?

-Hummm não tenho certeza. Alguns meses talvez. Até encontrar o Garadiávolo.

-Alguns meses?-George parecia chocado e estranhamente ofendido com a resposta. Abriu e fechou a boca algum tempo e Luna ficou ainda mais confusa com aquela imitação de peixe, seria possível que ele quisesse lhe dizer alguma coisa com aquilo?

-Você está se sentindo bem?-começou a ficar preocupada depois de cinco minutos.

-Não, não estou. Luna, eu sei que nós ainda não falamos sobre isso e que talvez seja muito cedo, mas você é minha namorada e eu não acho legal isso de você ficar viajando pelo mundo afora sozinha... procurando esses animais exóticos imaginários e possivelmente perigosos.

E nesse exato momento ela se sentiu bem por não estar escutando e bebendo chá ao mesmo tempo, ou com toda certeza teria cuspido todo o líquido quando ouviu o que ele disse. Não achava que seria uma coisa indicada para se fazer na frente do _namorado_.

-Namorada? Eu sou... Eu... Nós somos?-o tom de surpresa na voz dela não passou despercebido.

O rosto de George ficou imediatamente vermelho, mais vermelho os cabelos dele, mais vermelho do que as cores da Grifinória. Ele não falou mais nada, apenas ficou ali, parado no meio da sala. Com o rosto totalmente vermelho, o corpo rígido, as mãos fechadas com tanta força que estavam totalmente brancas. Luna deu um passo na direção dele e isso foi o bastante para traze-lo de volta para a realidade.

Ele virou de costas para ela e cobriu o rosto enquanto murmurava todos os palavrões conhecidos e os nomes dos irmãos. Ela parou próxima a ele e ficou observando os movimentos de seus ombros enquanto ele respirava lentamente, se acalmando aos poucos.

-Desculpa, Luna. Eu... Sou um idiota.

Luna se assustou com a mudança de tom na voz dele. Talvez fosse melhor se afastar, mas não conseguiu se mover quando ele virou de volta e a encarou. Os olhos dele estavam cheios de sentimentos confusos. Como se uma tempestade estivesse acontecendo dentro dele naquele momento e ela se sentiu atraída para dentro daquele tumulto de emoções. Piscou duas vezes e tentou se concentrar quando notou que ele continuava falando.

-...mas eu pensei que você soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Quer dizer... Nós já estamos saindo há dois meses e eu não estou vendo mais ninguém e pensei que você também... E Ginny e Fred disseram que... E a mamãe... E Bill e Charlie falaram que eu devia ir devagar porque... Eu não queria te assustar. Pensei que você queria ir devagar, você é tão diferente de todas as garotas que eu já saí. Tão diferente de todas as garotas.-ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente antes de olhar bem nos olhos dela e completar.-Agora está claro que eu imaginei tudo.-ele deu uma risada triste e forçada.-Muita coisa faz sentido agora...

Luna teve que se controlar para não bater na barriga na frente dele, porque suas borboletas de estimação estavam indóceis. Tudo fazia sentido agora!

-Não!-ela exclamou e riu, entendendo tardiamente que tinha se deixado levar pelo óbvio quando devia ter se concentrado e enxergado com o coração.

Todas as pistas tinham estado na sua frente: as borboletas, o rubor, os encontros tão curiosos e diferentes, porque eram mesmo encontros. Sabia que George devia estar achando que ela era maluca, rindo daquele jeito fora de ocasião. Mas não conseguia se controlar. Se jogou na direção dele, literalmente, e o abraçou com força. Fechando os olhos para se concentrar na sensação maravilhosa de tê-lo tão perto.

-Namorada soa maravilhoso.-finalmente disse, virando o rosto para cima e encarando os olhos ainda cheios de confusão de George. Seu namorado ainda tinha muito o que aprender sobre ela. Por sorte, eles tinham muito tempo pela frente.

Observou a compreensão encher os olhos dele de alegria e sorriu ainda mais quando ele passou os braços em volta dela, abraçando-a de verdade.

-Isso quer dizer que nós podemos nos beijar agora?-o sorriso no rosto dele era ainda maior do que o dela.

* * *

**Música:** Dancing In The Moonlight – Robbie Williams


	6. Pocketful of Sunshine

Capítulo dedicado a **Duachais Seneschais**.

* * *

"**M**e leve embora

para um lugar secreto,

uma doce fuga.

Me leve embora,

para um lugar melhor,

me leve para o paraíso..."

Luna esticou os braços e as pernas se entregando a delícia que era se espreguiçar debaixo daquele sol maravilhoso. Estava deitada no deque apenas aproveitando a brisa fresca do mar e o balanço das ondas que pareciam querer faze-la dormir.

Um esforço inútil, já que dormir era a última coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça naquele momento. Ou em qualquer outro desde que havia chegado na ilha, há duas semanas atrás. Bali podia ser descrita como um pedaço do paraíso na terra. E perder tempo dormindo seria mais do que um desperdício, seria pecado.

A temperatura estava perfeita e o cenário a sua volta era de tirar o fôlego. As praias de areia branca e o mar azul turquesa faziam um conjunto impecável com o céu sem nuvens e o povo simpático e hospitaleiro.

Sorriu quando viu George emergindo há uma certa distância, ele acenou para ela e depois se pôs a nadar vigorosamente em sua direção. Ainda achava difícil acreditar que ele estava mesmo ali com ela. As vezes se pegava olhando para ele, perdida em sonhos e pensamentos. Ainda não tinha entendido direito a ordem dos acontecimentos, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza... Ele era o melhor namorado do mundo.

Suspendeu a parte superior do corpo e apoiou o peso nos cotovelos, viu quando George mergulhou para logo voltar a aparecer ao lado do deque. Sorrindo e balançando o cabelo, não se encolheu quando os pingos a atingiram, sabia que ele gostava de fazer aquelas coisas para tentar arrancar algum tipo de reação dela.

-Bom dia, Luna Love...-ele içou o corpo e se inclinou para roçar os lábios molhados nos dela, que estavam quentes e secos.

Luna deu um suspiro de felicidade e fechou os olhos para aproveitar melhor. Adorava quando ele a chamava daquele jeito. E gostava mais ainda quando ele a beijava, eles tinham perdido muito tempo, mas agora estavam se dedicando na tarefa de aproveitar cada segundo da companhia um do outro.

-Bom dia...-ela respondeu de forma sonhadora e um pouco preguiçosa.

-Dormiu bem? Eu acordei cedo e passei a manhã conversando com alguns trouxas nativos. Eles disseram que nunca ouviram falar de nada parecido com o Garadiávolo. E eu devo acrescentar um _ainda bem_, porque sinceramente... Eu posso continuar vivendo sem nunca ter visto aquilo e...

Ele parou de falar quando ela começou a rir e o puxou para deitar ao seu lado. Gostava de ouvir a voz dele e George amava falar. Cinco minutos em silêncio era pedir demais dele e quem era ela para priva-lo da felicidade? Ainda mais quando ele vinha se esforçando tanto para apóia-la e ajuda-la na pesquisa.

Os dois ficaram deitados ali em silêncio, os rostos virados para o sol, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro. Luna tinha certeza que a mente do namorado devia estar fervendo de pensamentos e coisas que ele queria compartilhar com ela. Tentou contar até dez, quando chegou no seis ele voltou a falar.

-Eles me contaram sobre uma lenda da ilha, você vai gostar. Fala sobre uma princesa, um pescador e um dragão aquático vermelho.

-Dragão aquático vermelho?-perguntou com interesse encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Sim, eles são muito raros. Atualmente a única espécie de dragão aquático é o chinês azul. O vermelho só foi visto uma vez, há mais de duzentos anos, por isso é considerado mais lenda do que espécie...-parou de falar quando notou o olhar de admiração que Luna lhe lançava.

-Sempre achei que seu irmão Charlie era o apaixonado por dragões.

-Charlie é do tipo que gosta de obrigar a família inteira a participar das obsessões dele.-ele respondeu rindo e aproveitou o momento descontraído para puxa-la para mais perto.

-Oh!-Luna exclamou quando se viu deitada sobre ele, sentiu as bochechas ficarem imediatamente vermelhas.

-Luna?

-Humm?-ela encarou os olhos dele e reconheceu um brilho muito específico em seu olhar. O mesmo brilho que aparecia quando ele estava armando alguma peça.

-Eu estava pensando...-ele disse, os lábios roçando nos dela.

-No que?

-Nisso!-e ele a abraçou com força para então rolar o corpo sobre o dela, fazendo com que os dois caíssem do deque e mergulhassem na água morna e azul.

Qualquer possível reclamação que ela pudesse pensar em fazer foi totalmente apagada e esquecida no momento que seus lábios de encontraram e ele deslizou a língua de encontro a dela.

Luna passou os braços pelo pescoço de George e ele a apertou mais de encontro a si. De tão concentrados um no outro, nenhum dos dois viu quando um cardume de peixes passou veloz por eles.

Eles também não viram ou sentiram a comoção causada pelo dragão vermelho que passou nadando poucos metros abaixo deles.

"**E**u tenho um bolso cheio de luz do sol  
Eu tenho um amor e sei que ele é só meu

oh, oh, oh,

me leve embora..."

* * *

**Música:** Pocketful of Sunshine - Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Esse cptlo fecha a parte I, onde o ponto de vista é o da Luna. Tenho mais alguns cptlos previstos onde o ponto de vista é o do George e mostra a lógica por trás de muita coisa.


End file.
